1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic reflow soldering apparatus for soldering electronic components onto printed circuit boards inside a heated chamber under a high temperature environment while the printed circuit board mounted with the electronic components is conveyed along by means of a conveyor mechanism and more specifically relates to an automatic reflow soldering apparatus having an improved conveyor mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus of this type of the prior art as known for instance there is the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,096. This conveyor mechanism of this prior art apparatus is provided with an upper conveyor for transporting the carrier loaded with the printed circuit boards, a lower conveyor provided directly below the upper conveyor and an elevator mechanism to raise and lower the carrier at the ends of said conveyors. This prior art apparatus also has a means for circulating a carrier linking these separate mechanisms.
The prior art apparatus with these conveyors and elevators had a complex transport structure with many parts. Consequent problems were that production costs were high, equipment breakdowns occurred frequently and accompanying maintenance costs were also unavoidable.
Further problems were that the equipment of this prior art apparatus was both large and heavy requiring much installation space due to a complex transport structure consisting of separate mechanisms.
The present invention is therefore proposed to eliminate the technical problems and disadvantages of the prior art as stated above.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide an automatic reflow soldering apparatus in which the carrier can be circulated by means of a simple structure, a low cost structure is achieved, equipment breakdowns are not prone to occur, maintenance costs remain low and the equipment is lightweight while taking up little space.